


It is worth it

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Crack Fic, Double Date, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordelia go on a double date and things go down between the guys about as expected but in the end, it is worth it.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Buffy Summers/Spike
Kudos: 4





	It is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I read one crack fic on AO3 and this wouldn't stop bugging my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Spike and Angel were both in their suits, while seeing Buffy and Cordelia putting on and eying their dresses in the mirror.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Spike muttered.

"Yeah. Get in line." Angel grumbled.

"Everything OK?" Buffy asked as she put her dress on.

"We're good." Angel and Spike said, both in grumbling tone.

"OK, so let's take the ride." Cordelia said as she and Buffy went out from the dressing rooms and if their hearts could beat, Angel and Spike were sure that they would burst out from their chests upon seeing how beautiful Buffy and Cordelia looked in their dresses. While Angel was unable to help himself but admire Buffy's dress for a few moments too (until he noticed Spike's dissatisfied glare that was), he focused his attention on Cordelia as his jaw hung open. If it stayed open for a few more moments before they left, drool would be pouring from Angel's mouth.

* * *

Cordelia drove the car, with Buffy in the passenger seat, calling shotgun and both girls sighed in exasperation and rolled their eyes before they put on earphones and turned on the music in the radio as they plugged in the earphones with special jack for two earphones.

"It's bollocks, Angel! It's your brand of bollocks, from first to last." Spike snapped.

"You can't ever see the picture. You can't see any picture!" Angel said with a forced calm tone.

"I am talking about something primal, right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct—" Spike started.

"That wins out every time with you. The human race has evolved, Spike!" Angel said, as if he was lecturing a child and wiping his face in frustration.

"Into a bunch of namby-pampy, self-analyzing wankers, who could never hope—" Spike started.

"There's a thing called 'teamwork.' Not to mention the superstitious terror of your 'aggressions'…"

"You want it to be—"

"It's not about what I want!"

Buffy and Cordelia turned to each other and shook their heads in amusement and chuckled. Those two in the backseat were like bickering children. Cordelia turned the music up, so that she and Buffy could ignore the argument.

* * *

While Angel and Spike didn't say a hostile word against each other the whole dinner in the restaurant, maybe save for some not-so-discreet taunts and mockery, Buffy and Cordelia could literally sense the fierce glares they were shooting at each other, while reading the menus and going over what could they pick for dinner.

* * *

"We should do that again some day." Cordelia said as she entered the car with Angel, as they drove Buffy and Spike back to their place.

"Yay." Angel and Spike said both in not-so-enthusiastic tone before Angel left.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Buffy assured before she whispered into Spike's ear. "Besides, I didn't want to say this in front of Angel, but I had a surprise ready for you back in the bed."

Spike smirked, satisfied now as he entered Buffy's house with her as they held hands.

"Well, that was… interesting." Angel said as he entered the car and drove away.

"Well, here's an icing on the cake to spice up the evening." Cordelia said as Angel turned to her as she winked before loosening her dress a bit, shaking off the strap on her left shoulder as it was slipping down and revealing slightly Cordelia's assets as he smirked at Cordelia's teasing. Well, if that was waiting for him at the end of this double date, then it would sure be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not as funny as I had hoped but hope you had a good laugh. Plus, you have to admit, Angel's and Spike's argument about cavemen vs. astronauts is always hilarious.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
